


Modlitwa Lucille

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [8]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: LUCILLE O jakże się pan straszliwie zmienił. Ledwo śmiem mówić po imieniu...Stanisława PrzybyszewskaSprawa Dantona





	Modlitwa Lucille

**Author's Note:**

> LUCILLE O jakże się pan straszliwie zmienił. Ledwo śmiem mówić po imieniu...  
Stanisława Przybyszewska _Sprawa Dantona_

Maxime, pan zmienił się bardzo,  
Prawie - zniknął, ja go nie widuję -  
I nie śmiem powiedzieć, co czuję,  
Gdy się zjawił. Strach mnie ogarnął

Gdy słyszałam pukanie do drzwi:  
Dzisiaj rzadko to dobra nowina.  
Niby wieczność - czas się zatrzymał,  
A mnie ból przeszywa: Camille! 

Panu przecież zależy na nim,  
Robespierre, w panu nadzieja!  
Choć stosunek wasz tak się zmienił,  
Pan nie po to przyszedł, by drwić? 

Już nieważne, kto odszedł od kogo  
Jeśli jedną będą kroczyć drogą.


End file.
